


fanart: Nick Fury w/bazooka

by AstridV



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bingo, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridV/pseuds/AstridV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>title says all</p>
            </blockquote>





	fanart: Nick Fury w/bazooka

for Fight Bingo, square: "Anger"  
(note: The only thing I know about bazookas is that Fury looks cool with one, I don't have enough interest in firearms to do much research beyond that. So, taking artistic license with the weaponry...)


End file.
